I Will Survive Gundam Wing Style
by Tonna Yuy
Summary: This is my first song fic, I hope you like it, it's PG-13 for language. This is what happens when the g-boys leave their girls alone for too long! Enjoy! ~_^ Please R &R!


"I will Survive" Gundam Wing Style  
  
By Tonna Yuy  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this song is "I will survive" sung by Cake. I hope you all like it. This take place after Endless Waltz and it is when Heero and the rest of the gundam guys decide to come back after being gone for two years. I added a few more verses to get everyone to have a chance to sing. I usual don't write stuff against the couples I like, but I couldn't help myself this time, it was just such a good idea. These are the original couples, Relena/Heero, Hilde/Duo, Dorothy/Trowa, Catherine/Quatre, Sally/Wufei. Enjoy! ~_^  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "I will Survive"  
  
(The gundam boys just enter the apartment that all the girls had been living together in. No one was there, but then the front door opened and to their surprise, they see all five of the girls walk in to the living room, looking a little different from when they last saw them. Relena wore a tight red v-necked no-sleeved dress with her hair half up in a ponytail with the rest of it cascading down in golden curls. Hilde wore black tube top dress with high platform shoes, her dress coming down only to her mid- thigh. Catherine wore a pink v-neck spaghetti strap dress that also came down mid- thigh. Dorothy wore a tight black leather mini- skirt with a royal blue halter-top, while Sally also wore a black leather mini-skirt with a tank top that had a golden dragon on it. The guys were surprised at how hot their girls looked, but what surprised them even more was what happened next.)  
  
(Relena starts singing)  
  
At first I was afraid  
  
I was petrified  
  
I kept thinking I could never live without you (She points to Heero)  
  
By my side  
  
But then I spent so many nights  
  
Just thinking how you tried to kill me  
  
I grew strong  
  
I learned how to shoot a gun  
  
And so you're back  
  
From outer space (All the guys are just staring at her, like she went crazy or something.)  
  
I just walked in to find you  
  
Here with that strange look upon your face  
  
I should have changed that fucking lock  
  
I should have destroyed my balcony  
  
If I had known for just one second  
  
You'd be back to bother me  
  
Well now go, (Relena points to the door)  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around  
  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one (She turns to look right at Heero)  
  
Who tried to break me with those Persian eyes?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh not I,  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah  
  
As Long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I'll be alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
I will survive,  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
It took all the strength I had  
  
Just not to fall apart  
  
I'm trying hard to mend the pieces  
  
Of my broken heart  
  
And I spent oh so many nights  
  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
  
I used to cry,  
  
But now I hold my head up high  
  
And you see me  
  
With somebody new  
  
I'm not that prissy little princess  
  
Still in love with you  
  
And so you thought you'd just drop by  
  
And you expect me to follow you  
  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
  
For someone whose lovin' me  
  
Well now go,  
  
Shot down the door  
  
Just turn around  
  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one  
  
Who tried to break me by disappearing?  
  
Did you think I'd crumple?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh not I, (The rest of the girls join in, Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy [:P, I really don't like her, but I can't think of a substitution.] )  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah  
  
As long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I'll stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
I will survive,  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
(Hilde goes on her soul part)  
  
It took all the cash I had  
  
not to go bankrupt  
  
after you had eaten me out  
  
Of house and home (Duo points to himself innocently, mouths "me?")  
  
And I spent oh so many nights  
  
Just thinking how you are a pig  
  
I wondered why,  
  
I ever fell for a brown braided baka  
  
And now you see  
  
I'm someone new  
  
I'm not that fluffy little generous girl  
  
Still in love with you  
  
And so you thought you'd just drop by  
  
And you expect me to fill you with my food  
  
But now I'm saving all my money  
  
For someone whose feeds me too  
  
(All the girls start to sing again.)  
  
Well now go,  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around  
  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
  
(Hilde sings this part) Weren't you the one  
  
Who tried to break me with those stupid jokes?  
  
Did you think I'd crumple?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
(Everyone sings again.) Oh not I,  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah  
  
As long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I'll be alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
I will survive,  
  
(Sally starts singing.)  
  
It took all the strength I had  
  
Just not to kick your ass (She gives Wufei a death stare)  
  
I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
why you call me a weakling  
  
And I spent oh so many nights  
  
Just feeling mad at myself  
  
I used to think you fought for Justice,  
  
But now I see that I was wrong  
  
And you see me  
  
stronger than you  
  
I never was that weak girl  
  
you thought you knew,  
  
And so you think you'd just drop by  
  
And you expect me to listen to you  
  
But now I'm listin' to someone  
  
Who is not talkin' about Nataku  
  
(All the girls join in.)  
  
Well now go,  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around  
  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
  
(Sally sings.) Weren't you the one  
  
Who tried to break me by killing my self-esteem?  
  
Did you think I'd agree?  
  
Did you think I was as stupid as Duo?  
  
(Everyone sings again.) Oh not I,  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah  
  
As long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I'll stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
I will survive,  
  
(They Repeat the Choirs)  
  
Well now go,  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around  
  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
  
(Relena Repeats starring at Heero) Weren't you the one  
  
Who tried to break me with those big Persian eyes?  
  
Did you think I'd crumple?  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh not I, (The rest of the girls join in, again and they push their guys onto the floor)  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah  
  
As long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I'll be alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
I will survive,  
  
I will survive  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, no  
  
(The girls ended the song about how they don't want the gundam guys back and how they've moved on with their lives. The gundam pilot's mouths hung open. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. The women who had wanted them the whole time during the war, now just didn't want them. ***This has got to be some kind of joke to get back at me for all the jokes that I played on them*** Duo thought.)  
  
Duo ran up to Hilde, "Babe, that was a great joke!"  
  
"I'm not joking, you do eat like a pig!"  
  
"Come on Hilde, you can't be serious."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be, you just left me here. Did you expect me to wait patiently for you to came back, when there might be a change that you're not coming back at all."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I waited two years, come on, what were you doing in space anyway?"  
  
"We had to deal with the problems of all the remaining mobile suits(He whined)"  
  
"You could have called me at least, no Duo we are over."  
  
"But Hilde, I didn't mean to..." Trowa just put his arm in front of Duo and shook his head.  
  
Wufei turned to Sally, "Well, good riddens to you, onna!"  
  
"See this is why I dumped you in the first place."  
  
"What?! Woman, I dumped you! Besides, we were never really a couple like everyone else."  
  
"Why you asshole..."  
  
Catherine shook her head, "Come stop it you two, it's over for you guys, just leave."  
  
Quatre spoke up, "Catherine, please don't make us do that, we can work it out."  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, I can't wait forever for you to make up your mind, we could have been great, but I have others things in my life to live for now." Quatre sighed.  
  
Trowa turned to Dorothy, "I don't understand, why Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy wouldn't even look at Trowa to answer his question.  
  
Heero had been standing in silence during this whole thing. You could tell that he was certainly shocked by this, but he was trying to hide it under his mask of an expressionless face. 'Why is this bothering me so... I should be happy she doesn't want me anymore; she was always just an obstacle in the way of my missions. She was your mission, you promised to protect her. You're upset because you've gotten attached to her always waiting for you and following you. Shut up, I don't need you... But you do need me I'm your heart. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Face it you love her... Fine, I'll admit it to you, but not to anyone else. You better figure out some way to win her back and fast. Hn...'  
  
Heero turned to look at Relena, and was finally able to spit out the word, "Relena... (he said it at a bare whisper.) Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
'I mustn't let those eyes get to me this time; I can't let him get to me. I have a new life, with someone new.' Relena thought.  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. He turned away again. Dorothy was too disguised now with all the Gundam boys and grabbed Trowa. She nodded toward the other girls and they got the idea. So abruptly, the Gundam boys were thrown out on their buts into the hallway of the apartment complex. They were all too shocked to say anything.) 


End file.
